videogamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cave of the Past
He was surrounded by pitch black darkness as they slowly entered the cave. All that was there were large, pulsing veins. They formed a walkway for them that was very unwelcoming. They made disgusting sounds as they clanked across them. Some of the veins were branched out to the side, creating a very lonely and narrow path across the darkness which lied below. He had never been so terrified in his life. Everywhere they looked there was darkness. It never seemed to end. But the worst part of it all was the breathing. It was faint at first but it got louder and louder as they went further along. As it got louder, he realized it wasn't normal. It didn't sound like human breathing at all. Rather that of a slowly dying creature trying to fight off the forces of death. He wanted to turn back, but he had nowhere to go. It was impossible to go back home now. He had his chance. He had to finish this. So they struggled on. The veins seemed to stretch out for miles. He didn't know when he would get to the end of it, nor what awaited them when they got there. All he knew was he had to keep going. After what had seemed like hours, they finally got to the end of the long, winding path of veins. He didn't know what to think of what stood in front of him. He had never seen anything like it. It was some kind of misshapen piece of alien machinery with a large, blank eye in the middle of it. He stared at it in all of it's twisted glory. Suddenly, everything started to shake. He didn't know what was happening. It was all so sudden. He looked up and saw something coming out of the middle of the eye. It was starting to form into something, but he didn't know what. Then he realized what it was. It was his face. It stared at them with a cold, blank look. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh. He would know that voice from anywhere. It was Porky. He teleported out of thin-air in a strange, spider-like machine, and started moving toward them. "Ness!" he said. "Are you surprised? It's me, Porky! I assist only the strong and able! That's Porky." They continued to listen to his speech in complete silence. "You guys look pathetic! The Apple of Enlightenment has already made a prediction... ...but I won't let what the Apple of Enlightenment predicted take place. You guys will be beaten by Giygas! Giygas will be a stronger, more powerful entity than any other! Why? 'Cause of me. I was led by Giygas and now I'm here. The Apple of Enlightenment couldn't predict this. Master Giygas... No...Giygas is no longer the wielder of evil. He has become the embodiment of evil itself... ...which he cannot control on his own!" Porky added dramatically. "He is the evil power." There was a long silence. Suddenly, Porky's machine landed on the ground and unfolded it's legs. "Say goodbye to your pathetic lifes, 'cause you're not going to have them much longer!" Porky's machine started marking a loud whirring noise as it started to tear into Paula. Ness had to do something fast. He started to cast his most powerful move. "PK Rockin' Omega!" Explosions of red, yellow, and blue flew everywhere. "...Bad move, Ness." Porky said slyly. The attack hit Porky, but it bounced off of Giygas and hit all of them. His friends were dying fast. Ness casted Lifeup Omega as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. One by one, Paula, Jeff, and Poo callosped. "Heh heh heh." Porky laughed. "Where are your friends now?" Ness channeled all of his anger through his bat, and with all of his strength, he hit Porky's machine. SMMAAAASSSHHH! A large crack formed in the glass dome which protected Porky. "You're going to regret that, Ness. Giygas knows all of the PSI attacks you know, and can easily destroy you." He turned to the giant machine. "Giygas, get him!" Giygas started to cast a PSI attack, one that Ness had used many times in the past. PK Rockin'.When the attack hit Ness, he fell onto the ground in pain. "It's not so great being the hero, is it? You should have followed my example and followed Giygas. But you were blinded by your own stupidity and choose the good side. Now look where you are!" Ness felt his eyes flutter and his head start to fall toward the hard, cold ground. "...PK Healing...Omega..." Ness murmured as he cast his PSI toward Poo. Poo started to get up and become part of the battle once more. "What!?" Porky exclaimed. "Giygas, destroy them!" Poo quickly cast PK Lifeup Gamma on Ness and he felt much more refreshed. Giygas then preformed his attack. A PK Rockin' Beta. It didn't affect Ness at all, but Poo suffered terrible damage. Just then, Porky's machine started to move toward Ness and made a loud whirring noise. "Ness, look out!" Poo yelled. Ness quickly turned around and saw what was happening. He dodged out of the way and used PK Lifeup Beta on Poo. "Stay still you worthless peice of scrap metal!" Porky yelled in frustration. Poo then used PK Healing Omega on Paula, and she was revived. Then Giygas started to attack. He preformed PK Rockin' Alpha. It didn't do much damage to any of them. Ness then used PK Healing Gamma on Jeff, and he was revived. "Jeff, quick! Use the multi-bottle rocket on Porky!" Ness said. Jeff then set up the rocket and fired it at Porky, causing his machine to stumble back. There was a long silence. "I understand you guys are already claiming to be heroes. Well it's a gazillion years too early for you to oppose Giygas! You must feel pretty stupid to keep fighting without even knowing what Giygas looks like! If you were to ever see Giygas, you'd be so petrified with fear, you'd never be able to run away! ...That's how scary it is!" They turned to look at Giygas and wondered what was inside that machine. "So, do you want me to turn off the 'Devil's Machine'?" Well, prepare to be amazed!" Porky pressed a button in his machine, and there was a loud scream as the "Devil's Machine" opened up. A red, swirling being flew across the darkness, slowly moving back and forth, making an ear-piercing scream while doing so. It's eyes were pitch-black, and it had a face so disturbing Ness couldn't dare look at it. It was the most terrified face he had ever seen in his life. It was if it was being...raped. "So, isn't this terrifying? I'm terrified, too." None of them knew what to say. "Giygas cannot think rationally any more. He isn't even aware of what he is doing now. His own mind was destroyed by his incredible power. What an almighty idiot! Yep, that's what he is! Heh heh heh heh...and you..." Porky started to laugh uncontrollably. "You will be...just another meal to him." Porky moved out of the way, watching the looks of fear in their eyes with joy. Giygas screamed as he swirled back and forth with that fearsome look on his face. "Ness..." "He said my name. How does he know my name?" Ness thought. Before he could think of anything else, a huge oval of power hit them with a tremondous force, one that none of them could comprehend. Ness looked all over Giygas. He didn't know where to aim. He decided to use PK Rockin' Omega to his face. Giygas screamed again as the attack hit him. Paula tried using PK Thunder Beta, but it missed both times. "Jeff, try using another one of your bottle rockets!" Ness said. Jeff set up his last bottle rocket and fired it at Giygas. But it just went through him. Ness had never seen anything like it. He watched as it fired off into the darkness, making a strange swishing noise as it went through the diffirent layers of Giygas. "Poo, do you have enough power left to try PK Starstorm?" asked Paula. "Just enough." Poo replied. Poo focused on Giygas and put his hands out. "PK Starstorm Omega!" Giant stars flew out from Poo's hands and bombarded Giygas, making huge explosions of white, blue, and yellow. "Ness..." it said again. Suddenly, there was a large bolt of lightning heading toward Ness. It bounced off his Franklin Badge and hit Giygas. Then, there was another bolt of lightning that hit Jeff. Paula used PK Freeze Omega. Just then, Giygas started to turn blue. He let out the most twisted scream Ness had ever heard as it started to freeze up. Jeff then bashed Giygas and Poo did the same thing. Just then, Porky went in front of them to stop the fight. "Heh heh heh heh. You must really be at the end of your rope." Porky looked up at the darkness. "In this bizarre dimension, you four are the only force fighting for justice..." Porky then looked down at them and started to snicker. "And here you stand, waiting to be burned up with all the rest of the garbage of this universe...haaaaah! That's so sad, I can't help but shed a tear." He pretended to wipe his eyes like he was crying. "You know, my heart is beating incredibly fast...I must be experiencing absolute terror!" Porky started to point and laugh obnoxiously at them. "Do you want to scream for help here in the dark?! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He turned to Ness. "Why not call your mommy, Ness? Say 'Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!' I know you have telepathy or something, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice! No one will help you now! Ha ha ha haah..." Porky's machine started to fold up it's legs and lift into the darkness. "Don't worry, your pitiful suffering will be over soon!" Giygas then let out an ear-piercing scream once more, and began to form into a large, undulating, screaming face, and his two layers began to shift back and forth in opposite directions. "Ness...go...b...a...c...k...it hurts...it hurts..." Giygas said. Suddenly, there was a white blinding flash, and everyone collapsed from the intensity of the light except Ness. He was horrified. He didn't know what to do. He tried using PK Healing Gamma on Poo. But he was out of power. There was nothing he could do. He had to run. He didn't care if there was nowhere to run to, it was his only choice. He started to flee. "Run all you want, Ness. You can't escape Giygas." said a familar voice. "Ness..." Ness suddenly felt a huge surge of power push him down. But he got back up, and made a run for the entrance. "Where are you going, Ness?" Porky asked as he blocked the way. "You don't have anywhere to run." Just then, Ness remembered the veins that branched out to the side. He ran over to one. It was extreamely narrow, and one wrong step and Ness could fall into the never ending darkness that lied below. "Get back here and fight like the hero you claim to be!" Porky yelled. He then tried to push him off with the legs of his machine. "Or die like the coward you are." He then tried to knock Ness off again, but he jumped across the gap to the large winding path of veins. "Ness...go...b...a...c...k..." Giygas' voice echoed across the cave. Ness was now almost to the entrance. Just as he was about to make it, he felt something sharp push him off into oblivion. "Bye bye, Ness." Porky said with a smirk on his face. After Porky had killed Ness, Giygas lost all control and killed Porky and himself due to his intense power. Legend has it the ghost of the fallen heroes still haunt the cave, trying to fight the evil they never defeated. Many foolish people have gone hiking into the Cave of the Past to see them, but never return. As for Porky, it is rumored his ghost goes about killing people in their deep, dark sleep. No one is safe anymore. He goes after anything and anyone. I'd watch your back if I were you. No one will help you now... ...don't worry, your pitiful suffering will be over soon. Category:Earthbound